


Dinner With A Beautiful Stranger!

by Me_Me157



Series: Beautiful Stranger [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-11
Updated: 2015-07-11
Packaged: 2018-04-08 20:11:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4318308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Me_Me157/pseuds/Me_Me157
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine arrives home, after his morning with Sam, only to be ambushed by his friends Kurt, Santana and Rachel. Santana somehow figures out and announces that Blaine has had a one night stand. Kurt leaves not wanting to hear about Blaine's night of passion and Blaine lets it slip that he is having dinner with the guy, Sam, later on that night. Can Blaine have a normal first date with his 'Beautiful Stranger' without it being awkward since they already slept together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dinner With A Beautiful Stranger!

**Author's Note:**

> So I decided to write a follow up to 'Beautiful Stranger' depicting Blaine's friends reaction to Blaine hooking up with a stranger. Then of course I had to write about their first date. I hope you enjoy it.
> 
> Sorry for any typos.
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with Glee.

Blaine had a permanent smile on his face the whole train ride home. He just couldn’t help it. It didn’t seem to want to go away.

He arrived at his apartment building still unable to believe that he agreed to have dinner with Sam tonight. Although he has never had a one night stand, he knew there were rules that went with it. After the awkward morning after, you go your separate ways and hopefully never see each other again. Only with Sam it wasn’t like that at all. Nothing about this morning was awkward. He felt really comfortable having coffee with Sam in his kitchen. So much so that he could see himself spending many more mornings there with Sam. And that thought alone put another huge smile on Blaine’s face.

That smile quickly fell when he walked into his apartment and saw not only Kurt, but Santana and Rachel waiting for him. He really didn’t feel like dealing with them and their questions right now. And he especially did not feel like dealing with Kurt, but he figured he might as well get it over with.

Hearing the front door open and close Kurt, Rachel and Santana looked up to see Blaine walking in and taking his jacket off. Kurt, who was pacing back and forth in front on the couch, was the first one to address him.

“Oh thank God. We were so worried. What happened to you? Where have you been?” Kurt asked.

Ignoring Kurt's questions, Blaine asked his own.

"What are you guys doing here?"

"Since you didn't come home last night Lady Hummel here was afraid that you were kidnapped and sold into gay sex slavery. The Unibrow is here to support his stupidity and I was dragged here, out of my comfortable bed mind you, against my will." Santana answered as only she could.

"Will you shut it Santana!" Kurt hissed at her,then turned back to Blaine.

"I was worried sick about you. First we lose you in the club, then I come here this morning only to find that you didn't come home last night. Then when I called you, you had no idea where you were. You thought you were here in your own bed."

"Yeah, I’m sorry about that. I was a little hung over and disoriented when you called, but as you can see I'm perfectly fine."

"We see that now, but where were you? It was over an hour ago that Kurt called you, and you didn't respond to any of our calls or texts." Rachele said.

“Oh will you two stop interrogating him. Look, he’s home safe and sound. Now I’m going back to bed before I commit a homicide.” Santana said getting up to leave.

As she was walking towards the door she stopped once she got next to Blaine and just stood there for a few seconds. She turned her head towards Blaine and sniffed a few times. Then she leaned back, raised an eyebrow and smirked at him like she just discovered his darkest secret.

“What are you doing?” Blaine asked stepping away from Santana.

“You had sex! No wonder you weren’t in your own bed last night. You were to busy fucking in someone else’s bed.” Santana said while humping the air with her hips.

Blaine was at a lost for words.

“Santana you have no idea what you’re talking about.” Kurt huffed. “Blaine did not have sex last night. He doesn’t have random hook ups like you and Rachel. Blaine, please tell her that you did not have sex last night.” Kurt said turning towards to Blaine.

All the while he was thinking to himself ‘please let Santana be wrong...please let Santana be wrong...please let Santana be wrong...’

Not really hearing what Kurt was saying, Blaine stared at Santana wondering how she knew that.

“What...How...I...Uhm...How did you know that?”

“I keep trying to tell you guys that I’m psychic, but no one ever believes me. Plus you reek of sex and his cologne which probably smells good when not mixed with the smell of sex.”

“You had a one night stand last night?” Rachel asked. “You have to tell us all about it.”

“Well, now that you’re home, safe and sound, I think I’ll pass on hearing about your night of passion with a complete stranger.” Kurt said as he walked by Blaine refusing to look at him.

Blaine could tell that Kurt was upset hearing about what Blaine did last night.

“I guess I should go and check on him. Damn it I want details later on.” Rachel said as she left out after Kurt.

“I want details now. Come on Frodo, start talking.” Santana said as she sat back on the couch.

“I’m not giving you details Santana. I’m tired and I just want to take a shower and get some rest for tonight.”

“Why, what’s happening tonight?”

“I may be having dinner with Sam tonight.”

“Sam? As in the guy you hooked up with Sam? Oh God, only you would try to turn a one night stand into a real relationship.”

“Look Santana I know this is crazy, but I really felt a connection with him and not just during the sex but while we talked this morning. So when he asked me to have dinner with him, and yes he asked me, I just said yes. So if you don’t mind I would like to take a shower since apparently I stink, and take a nap so I don’t look like hell for my date.”

“Alright, alright fine I’m going. Try not to drink too much tonight and have a repeat of last night.”

“Get out Santana!”

With that he went to get in the shower and Santana left to go back to the loft she shared with Kurt and Rachel. As soon as she walked in the door Rachel was all over her for details while Kurt pretended to be looking through a magazine.

“So did you get any juicy details from Blaine about last night?” Rachel asked.

“No, he was being all tight lipped about it and wanted to take a shower. He did tell me that he is actually having dinner with this guy, Sam, tonight. Only Blaine.”

Hearing about Blaine’s plans to have dinner with this guy Rachel looked over to see Kurt’s reaction.

“Of course he is.” Kurt mumbled to himself without looking up from his magazine.

Back in Blaine’s apartment he had taken a shower and was trying to take a nap, but was too excited about tonight to really get any sleep. So he just laid across his bed for a couple of hours until he finally decided to just call Sam.

Sam picked up after the second ring.

“I was wondering when I was going to hear from you.” Sam said when he answered.

“Well after I was ambushed in my apartment I took a shower and tried to get some sleep, but every time I closed my eyes sleep refused to come. So I gave up and decided to call you. I figured we can decided on where we want to go for dinner.”

“Who ambushed you in your apartment?”

“That’s a long story. Lets just say that I’m rethinking allowing my friends to have a set of keys to my apartment. Enough about them though, let’s talk about tonight.”

“Sounds good to me. So where would you like to have dinner tonight?”

“I don’t know. There’s this nice French restaurant in The Village that we could go to.” Blaine suggested out of habit.

“I’m going to have to pass. Sorry, I’m not a fan of French food.”

“Oh thank God!” Blaine said without thinking.

“Okay, apparently neither are you. So I have to ask why would you suggest a French restaurant?”

“I don’t know, force of habit. I think my subconscious answered before my brain did.”

“Force of habit? Let me guess, your ex was a fan of French food?”

“Yes he was. I don’t know why my mind just went there. I swear I’m not thinking about him. Please don’t change your mind about tonight.” Blaine rambled on thinking Sam might cancel.

“Blaine it’s alright. I’m not going to change my mind about tonight. I do need to say something though. I know we didn’t exactly meet under normal circumstances, but I really like you and I want to get to know you better. But I want to get to know single Blaine, who was an animal in my bed last night, not Kurt’s Blaine. You think that’s possible?”

Although Sam couldn’t see him, he knew he made Blaine blush with the animal in bed commit.

“Yes, that’s definitely possible.” Blaine said and his smile could be heard through the phone.

“Good! So I know this nice little Italian place also in the village whose food is to die for. What do you say?”

“I say that since I love Italian food, that is a damn good idea.

Blaine and Sam finalized their plans, agreeing to meet at the restaurant before hanging up. They both tried again to take a quick nap before it was time to get ready for their date.

Back in the other apartment Kurt refused to believe that Blaine was going on a date with his one night stand. He didn’t share this with Rachel and Santana, but he convinced himself that Blaine just told Santana that BS so she wouldn’t give him a hard way to go for doing something that he is constantly preaching to them about.

Rachel and Santana were getting ready to go see a movie. Kurt had made up an excuse not to go so he could finally talk to Blaine about them getting back together. Yes he was hurt about Blaine hooking up with a total stranger last night. He had to have noticed Kurt dropping hints that he wanted him back. He could get past this though. As long as he gets Blaine back, he could overlook this lapse in Blaine’s better judgement.

Blaine was in his room getting ready when he heard his front door open and close. He thought it may have been Santana coming back to try again and get details about his night with Sam. Then he heard Kurt’s voice call out to him and just dropped his head down. He really didn’t feel like dealing with him tonight.

“Hey Blaine, I was thinking since we all went out last night tonight it can be just you and me.”

Walking back towards Blaine’s room Kurt continued on.

“I brought some of our favorite movies and we can order in and...why are you all dressed up?” Kurt asked once he got to Blaine’s bedroom door and saw him.

“I’m dressed because I have a date tonight. I’m surprised Santana didn’t announce it when she got back to the apartment.”

“She did, but I thought you just told her that so she wouldn’t hassle you. I didn’t think you would actually be going out with this guy.”

“His name is Sam and yes I’m really going out with him.”

“Oh, okay. Well you’re not taking him to our favorite little French restaurant we like to go to are you?”

“Uh no, Sam hates French food so we’re going to this Italian place he choose.”

“You hate Italian food though.”

“No, you hate Italian food. I love it which is one of the reasons I’m dying to go to Italy one day. Now if you’ll excuse me I need to finish getting ready so I can go.”

“Come on Blaine. Why go out with a stranger when you can stay in and have a movie night with me like we use to do? I really, really want to talk to you.” Kurt pleaded.

“And I really, really want to go out with Sam.” Blaine answered as he ushered Kurt out towards the front door.

“You don’t even know anything about this guy. What if he’s dangerous, a psychopath or a homicidal maniac. He could be luring you into a trap.”

“I’m pretty sure if he wanted to hurt me he would have done it last night or this morning when he had me in his apartment and no one knew where I was. I really don’t see him attacking me in the middle of a restaurant. Now I really need to finish getting ready. I’ll talk to you tomorrow.” Blaine said as he gently ushered Kurt out of his apartment and shut the door.

Kurt was so not happy about this. He couldn’t believe that Blaine would choose to go out with this Sam guy instead of hanging out with him. He was not liking this side of Blaine.

Sam was already standing in front of the restaurant when Blaine got there. The first thing Blaine noticed was just how gorgeous Sam really was.

“I’m so sorry I’m late. I hope you weren’t waiting out here too long.”

“No I just got here not too long ago. You look really good by the way.”

“Thank you. You don’t look so bad yourself. Shall we go in?”

They walked in and Sam gave his name since he called in a reservation once they decided on where to go. They were quickly shown to their table which was tucked away in a nice quiet intimate corner. They placed their drink orders, non alcoholic because they both wanted to keep a clear head. They kept glancing over their menus at each other when they thought the other wasn’t looking.

“So what are you getting?” Blaine asked “Everything on here sounds so good I think I want one of everything.”

“You can’t order everything on the menu. For starters you wont have room for dessert and second I did not plan on rolling you home tonight.”

“Ha, ha, ha very funny. What are you getting?”

“I’m getting the Three Cheese Lasagna. They stuff it with this spicy Italian sausage that is so good it’s almost orgasmic.”

“Oh, that does sound good. I’m leaning towards the Fettuccine Alfredo with shrimp and fresh broccoli though.”

“That sounds good too. Tell you what you order the Alfredo, I’ll get the Lasagna and we can share.’

“See I knew going out with you was a good idea.”

They placed their orders and while they waited for their food, they got to know each other better.

“So tell a little bit about yourself Sam.”

“What do you want to know?”

“I don’t know. Anything, everything. I already told you a little about myself.”

“You told me about your on again, off again relationship with your ex. Other than that I really don’t know much about you.” Sam said jokingly.

“Fine, tell me about yourself like; where are you from or are you originally from NY? Do you have any siblings, what you do for a living, and I’ll tell you more about myself that doesn’t involve an ex-boyfriend.”

“I can do that. I am not from New York. I was born and raised in Kentucky. I lived there pretty much all of my life until I graduated and come to New York to attend the Pratt Institute. All of my family are still in Kentucky and I miss them, but New York is definitely home for me now. What about you? Did you live in Lima, Ohio your whole life?”

“Yes, I was born and raised in Lima, Ohio. Although I did go to boarding school, Dalton Academy, in Westerville for almost two years. I have to agree with you though. New York is definitely home for me now. So, are you an only child or do you have siblings?”

“I do have a younger brother and sister, Stevie and Stacey. Their twins and they are 15 years old. Stevie is older by 15 minutes. They’re in their sophomore year in high school. And believe it or not I miss them like crazy sometimes. Despite the age difference we were pretty close. What about you, any brothers or sisters?”

“I do have an older brother, Cooper. He’s eight years older than me. A total pain in my ass sometimes, but I love him. You may have seen him on tv. He did these ridiculous, credit score commercials before landing this big role on tv. He plays the character Neal Caffrey on White Collar.”

“Wait a minute, Cooper Anderson is your brother. I’m a huge fan of his. The commercials were a little over the top, but his character on White Collar is awesome. It’s just something so smooth about Neal on the show. And I have to say, your brother was pretty hot in Magic Mike.” Sam said teasingly.

“Oh God, I didn’t mention Magic Mike for a reason. I really don’t want to discuss my brother playing a stripper...and what do you mean he was pretty hot. Should I call Coop up and have him meet us here. That way you can oggle over his hotness in person.”

“Geesh, jealous much. I only committed that he’s hot. I didn’t say that I wanted him.” Sam said.

“Are you sure? Because I know he wouldn’t mind meeting such a huge fan of his work.”

“Definitely!” Sam said looking directly into Blaine’s eyes. “The only Anderson Brother I’m interested in is sitting right in front of me.”

Blaine blushed under the intensity of Sam’s stare. The seriousness in his voice had butterflies flying around in Blaine’s stomach. He was glad when their waiter came and started putting their plates in front of them. He was a little flustered and couldn’t find the words to respond to what Sam just said.

Sam decided right then and there that making Blaine blush was quickly becoming his favorite past time.

Like they planned they both shared their food with the other, and agreed that was the best idea ever. They talked more about growing up in Lima and Kentucky respectively while they enjoyed their dinner.

Blaine told Sam about how supportive his parents and Cooper were when he told them that he was gay. He told him about when he and another boy was attacked and put in the hospital for attending a school dance together. About how his father and Cooper wanted to go find the boys responsible and hurt them the way they hurt him, but his mother wouldn’t let them. And how that’s how he ended up at Dalton in the middle of his freshman year.

Although Sam didn’t know him back then he still felt the urge to protect him. And he knew that it made no sense because this happened way before Sam even knew Blaine. Sam wanted to go and find the people responsible for hurting Blaine and beat them senseless. He kept the thought to himself though.

He did tell Blaine about his own experience when he told his parents that he was bi-sexual. He said that they were a little concerned at first. Not because of his sexual orientation, but because they knew that people who identify themselves as bi-sexual are sometime harassed by both the straight and gay community. So they just wanted him to be careful. But as long as he was happy, they could care less who he dated.

When they were done eating they announced that they were completely full and decided to skip dessert. When their waiter brought over the check Sam, ignoring Blaine’s protest, paid the bill so they could leave.

“Next time I’m paying, okay. And I don’t want any argument out of you about it either.” Blaine said as they walked out of the restaurant.

“You’ll get no argument out of me. I’m just glad that you want it to be a next time.”

“I do. I really want to go out with you again. I like you, so much so that I’m willing to look past the fact that you’re sexually attracted to woman.” Blaine teased.

“I’m going to pretend like you did not just say that. Come on, let’s go for a walk.” Sam said grabbing Blaine’s hand and interlacing their fingers as he pulled him along.

Blaine liked the way his hand felt in Sam’s. They fit together perfectly. So he gave Sam’s hand a little squeeze as they walked down the street. They walked around the village some and continued to get to know each other better.

Blaine told Sam about Dalton Academy, The Warblers and how much he loved being a part of all of that. Sam couldn’t understand how if he loved it so much he could leave it the way he did. Blaine told him he could explain it to him, but it would involve him talking about Kurt. Sam decided he didn’t need to know.

Sam told Blaine about his high school experience. He told him how he was in the drama club and played for the football team, but his true love was art. How he loved painting and bringing images to life on a fresh white canvas. Which is why he’s attending Pratt. He told him that he’s taking classes in art and graphic design. That while the graphic design degree will land him a good paying job, his dream is to one day showcase his artwork in a gallery showing.

Blaine told Sam about how he was studying theatre and music composition at NYU. He told him that while he wants to be an actor on broadway, his ultimate dream is to write and compose his own songs and music. That the way Sam has a deep love for art, that’s how he feels about music.

“Hey, how awesome would it be for me to have my artwork displayed in a gallery while music that you composed is playing softly through the sound system? Or I can design the billboard and all the advertisement designs for you big broadway debut? We could be the Brad and Angelina of the art, music and theatre scene of New York.”

“I think that sounds absolutely fabulous.” Blaine said. “Just one question though. Will we be married like Brangelina?”

“Oh definitely, we’ll just hold off on starting a family. I say after we’ve traveled some and seen the world some, then we can settle down and have kids.”

“You’re ridiculous Sam.” Blaine laughed out.

“You know you’re picturing it all in your head right now.”

By then they had walked to the train station and without a second thought Sam boarded the train with Blaine that would take them back to Blaine’s place. Blaine did not complain as he enjoyed the company on the ride home. He did plan on sticking to his earlier statement of no sex anytime soon with Sam. So he made up his mind that he was not going to invite Sam in.

After they got off of the train, they walked the few blocks to Blaine’s apartment building. Sam leaned against the railing at the bottom of the steps, and putting his hands on Blaine’s waist pulled Blaine up against him.

“I really had a nice time tonight.” Sam said.

“So did I. I’m glad that we did this.” Blaine said.

“So, I guess this is goodnight?” Sam asked.

“I guess it is.” Blaine answered as he loosely put his arms around Sam’s neck.

“Or you could invite me in and we can turn this goodnight into an even better night.” Sam said as he leaned down and planted a kiss on Blaine that left him breathless.

Head swimming with lust and desire, Blaine tried really hard to stick to his decision.

“As much as I want to invite you in I’m trying really hard to be good and stick to our agreement of no sex anytime soon.”

“I don’t recall such an agreement.” Sam said as he started to kiss down Blaine’s neck.

“You’re making this really hard for me right now.”

“You have no idea how hard you’re making it.”

“Oh God Sam!”

Sam decided to really play dirty. He started to softly sing in Blaine’s ear.

_“All you gotta do is say yes...Don’t deny what you feel, let me undress you baby…Open up your mind and just rest…I’m about to let you know you make me so so so so so so so so so.”_

“You are not singing one of my favorite songs by Floetry right now, and sounding damn good by the way. You are so not playing fair.” Blaine said as he pulled Sam down for another passionate kiss.

In the back of his mind Sam knew he wasn’t playing fair and decided to respect Blaine’s wishes.

“Look, if you really don’t want me to come upstairs I understand. I don’t want you to think that I’m trying to pressure you or anything.” Sam said when the kiss ended.

“It’s not that I don’t want you to. God I really want you to. It’s just that I really like you, but I don’t want this to only be about sex.”

“Hey, I get that. I really like you too. and I honestly don’t want this to just be about sex either. So I’m going to kiss you goodnight one last time, because I can’t not kiss you one more time. Then I’m going to go home, take an extremely cold shower and call you tomorrow. How does that sound?”

“That sounds like a plan, only you don’t have to wait until tomorrow to call. I wouldn’t mind if you called tonight.”

“Then I’ll call you tonight.”

Sam gave Blaine one last kiss goodnight then watched as Blaine walked into his building waving before he closed the door. Sam then headed back to the train station to go home.

Unbeknownst to both Blaine and Sam they were being watched the whole time. Kurt sat in his window sill watching them from the time they walked up to the time Sam walked away. The frown on his face grew deeper and deeper with each passing minute. His only thought was;  
‘I have to get Blaine back before I lose him for good to that loser!’

**Author's Note:**

> The song Sam sung is 'Say Yes' by Floetry. I love that song.
> 
> Thank you for reading my story. All feed back is welcomed.


End file.
